owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Seraph of the End (Episode)
Seraph of the End is the twelfth and final episode of Seraph of the End: Battle in Nagoya and the twenty-fourth overall in the Seraph of the End anime series. Short Summary Guren attacks Yu, but Mika blocks his strike. They fight. Mirai transforms, and Kureto has Abaddon possess her and controls her for the battle. Guren stabs Shiho. Mika and Yu fight Guren, but Guren stabs Yu when Yu cannot kill him. Abaddon throws black-and-tan Horsemen of John onto the ground and has them attack and eat vampires. Mika is badly injured by one, but Yu saves him. Mika cannot recover in Abaddon's barrier and urges Yu to leave him and join up with his new family instead. Yu says he just has to kill that monster and stabs himself through the chest with Asuramaru. Yu awakens into seraph form using the second trumpet and is the king of salt. He turns the humans, vampires, and Abaddon into salt. Kureto fights him. Asuramaru knocks Yu unconscious, and everyone tries to capture him. Krul and Mika move to retrieve Yu before the humans, but Crowley and Ferid attack them and defeat Krul. Krul orders Mika to flee. Ferid declares that Krul is a traitor and commands the battle. Mika escapes with Yu, Makoto, and the rest of Shinoa Squad. They officially quit being members of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. The humans take Sanguinem. Four months later, the teenagers plan on rescuing Mirai. Long Summary Yu is relieved to see that Guren is alright, but Guren, who is possessed by Mahiru, attempts to strike Yu with his sword. Mika interferes and blocks Gurens attack. Guren throws Mika into Yu, and begins fighting the vampire. Shinoa squad runs over to Yu to see what is going on. Guren and Mika's fight ends when Mika is thrown back onto Yu and they are knocked into the ground. Kureto orders the operation to start. Guren orders his sword to drink the blood of a human, vampire, and demon. Yu realizes that there is something wrong with Guren and questions him. Guren mentions the "Seraph of the End" and takes off running to kill the vampires and humans. The chains coming from the box where the angel is kept sweep over the battlefield and pierce the bodies of the men Guren kills. The box explodes, and the wind sweeps everyone back as Mirai emerges as an angel. Kureto gives orders to control the angel as everyone stares in astonishment. Shiho Kimizuki recognizes the angel as his sister, Mirai Kimizuki. The angel summons the fifth trumpet and blows into it. A bellowing sound sweeps over the battlefield as the landscape changes. Spikes emerge around the angel. Ferid and Crowley watch from afar. Kureto orders to capture the angel. Mirai is chained, and Shiho becomes furious. He charges forward to stop what was happening, but Guren intercepts him and stabs him. Yu runs in to fight Guren, and so does Mika. When Yu cannot kill Guren, Guren smiles. While crying, he stabs Yu through the chest. Mika comes to see if Yu is okay. Mirai is possessed by the demon of destruction, Abaddon, who was summoned by the fifth trumpet. Kureto preaches as the demon emerges. Abaddon throws giant blobs on the ground which scatter around the battlefield. Horsemen emerge from the blobs. They kill the humans and vampires standing nearby. Abaddon roars as Shinoa says they need to escape from that location. Yoichi urges Kimizuki to get moving, but he insists that he needs to save his sister. Being injured, Kimizuki does not get far. Mika attempts to carry Yu away to a safe place but is stopped by a horseman. Mika quickly takes care of it. Yu insists on saving Guren and the rest of his family. Mika says that he is Yu's only family. Another horseman appears and injures Mika. Yu slices through it and saves him, but Mika's wounds cannot heal within Abaddon's barrier. He tells Yu to go hurry and save his other family. Yu says that he cannot leave Mika behind again, but Mika shoves him to go Yu says that he just needs to kill that monster and picks up his sword to stab himself through the chest. Asuramaru calls Yu a traitor when Yu goes to the trumpet for power. Asuramaru says that Yu will lose his human qualities if he transforms, but he does not care. Yu blows into the second trumpet, and a huge swirl of fire explodes into the sky. This blows Mika back, and Krul catches him, stating that this is really bad. The horsemen stop attacking as Yu emerges as the king of salt. He screams in agony as two wings sprout from his back, and his eyes become black with yellow irises. Kureto and Aoi give the orders to destroy Yu, the Seraph of the End. Abaddon unleashes his destruction upon Yu. As the men charge forward, Yu summons forth a wave of salt turning everyone into the pillars of salt. He charges forward summoning a spear and using his salt to block Abaddon's attack. One of his wings is ripped off, but Yu continues to push forward. Dodging Abaddon's attacks, Yu gets above him and turns him into salt. The barrier is lifted, and the land and sky return to normal as salt rains down upon the battlefield. Mirai is released from her chains as she falls to the ground. Shortly after, Kureto strikes Yu with lightning, and he also falls to the ground. They clash swords and throw each other backwards. While Yu ready gets to fight all the humans Kureto ordered to restrain him, Asuramaru appears and knocks Yu out. Two horns sprout from Yu's head, and he collapses face-first into the dirt. Shinoa Squad moves in to save Yu from everyone trying to capture him. As Mika is healed, he and Krul try to move in to retrieve Yu as well. Krul tosses Mika back as Crowley jumps in to attack her. Krul slices Crowley's arm off, but he retrieves his sword and says that he is not done. Krul breaks his neck and drops him to the ground, stating that he is done. Ferid jumps in from behind and holds Krul in a headlock. He bites her, and Mika comes to help Krul. Krul orders him to stay away and go save Yu instead. Krul struggles to free herself from Ferid's grasp and eventually goes unconscious. Crowley gets up and praises Ferid for beating the queen. Ferid holds Krul's unconscious body up and declares her crimes of serious treason to the rest of the vampires. He states that he will now take charge of things from there. Guren tells Makoto Narumi to hand Yu over, but he refuses the order. He strikes his spear into the ground, raising a wall to allow them a little time to flee. Kureto breaks through the wall in an attempt to stop Yu and the others from escaping. They, however, are stopped by the vampires. While the humans and vampires fight, Shinya confronts Guren and demands an explanation. Shinya realizes that Guren is possessed. As Yu and his family keep running, Yoichi states that Mirai is still back there. Shiho says that its fine for now, and they keep moving. Shinoa stops to tell the men that are after Yu that they are withdrawing from the Demon Army. Mika knocks the Demon Army soldiers aside and tells them to stay sharp as they continue to run. Four months later, we see that the humans won that battle. They stand around an airplane preparing their next plan to advance. Vampires watch as choppers fly in. Lest Karr emerges from one of them. Ferid bows to him as he states that things are going to be even more interesting. Yu, Mika, Shinoa, Kimizuki, Yoichi, Mitsuba, and Makoto walk out from a small house with their bags. They are dressed in different clothing. They plan on rescuing Mirai and Guren and start walking along a beach back to Sanguinem. They all talk like a good family. All of a sudden, Yu walks out into the water as if possessed. He raises his hand and states that it is starting to rain. Differences with the Manga Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery 49dd74a1-2b80-4dc6-8be4-ed091a418529.PNG 6f7d58e8-651c-4832-bdd9-2387575d67c9.png e1c1e7e8-ceda-4c6e-89e5-468f09a5159d.png 5e35e3da-8ef5-4a00-9e31-416417515400.png Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season Two